The Pirates Compass
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: Alfred thought he was going crazy when he could hear voices of the unseen around him. Soon after hearing them, they take him to the library & lead him to an old pirates book. Curious he open's the book & is thrust back in time to the age where the pirates ruled the seas. The only way home is to find the book but seems impossible when a pirate holds Alfred as his new belonging. UKUS
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my newest project! This story is about Pirate Arthur and modern-day Alfred. I've just had this idea in my head for the longest time and knew it wouldn't go away until I just sat down and wrote it all out. It truly did help and I think I'm going to like this story. I hope you all do too!  
~Thanks

* * *

Alfred sat at his school desk tapping his pencil against wooden counter as he impatiently waited for the bell to ring. It was the first class of the morning for the sleepy blond who only wanted to get the hell out there and find some quiet place to nap. Coming to school this early should be illegal in Alfred's mind. Having to sit still with your stomach screaming at you for food and the your eyes begging to be closed. How is one supposed to concentrate on boring a History class with all that, you know?

Alfred yawned and stopped his tapping so he could use the instrument to poke his best friend in the back of the head with it. He did it a couple of times but got no indication of life from his little friend so he changed his tactic to something he knew what could gain the others attention. Smiling to himself, Alfred leaned forward and blew a wisp of cool air onto the back of his dark-haired friend's neck causing him to practically leap from his desk and shutter.

"Boy that sure got your attention! Ha dude you should of seen yourself! You almost flew out of your chair!" Alfred snickered with a grin on his face. The dark-haired friend was no other than Alfred's long time pal, Kiku. All the years they've spent together they were able to learn things that the other liked and disliked. So of course Alfred had to use that knowledge every once in a while.

Kiku spun around to expose his flustered face to Alfred who only started grinning more at the sight. "P-please reframe from doing that Alfred." He whispered trying to keep his voice steady and un heard from the others around him.

"Then you should have turned around the first time! I was only poking your head like a million times." He smiled mockingly while he poked his pencil into his flustered friends cheek.

"I said stop that! Now what do you want before you get us both in trouble?" The Japanese boy said as he swatted away Alfred's pencil.

"Oh uhh I forget now… But don't turn around yet! Talk to me a little longer wills ya? I'm so bored of this damn class already." Alfred sighed resting his head on his fist. When Kiku didn't reply he looked back up from his paper.  
"I said talk to me a li-" Alfred stopped when he noticed the scared expression on his friends face. Kiku was looking past Alfred at something behind him with wide eyes.  
"Uh everything ok buddy?" He asked but froze when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"Bored, are we now Mr. Jones?" A man sneered from above. Alfred slowly turned around to face his strict, stuck up Austrian teacher glaring down at him from behind his glasses.

"Heh me? Bored? Psh of course not! W-what makes you say that?" The blond awkwardly laughed trying to lean out of the angry Austrians death grip on his sore shoulder.

"Call my class boring then lie about it to my face?"  
"I didn't mean-" Alfred began but was silenced quickly.

"Now you interrupt me as I speak to you? HALL. NOW." The teacher growled lifting the teen from his desk with his shoulder still in grasp. Alfred grunted and hissed as he stood the rest of the way up and shook off the hand on him.

"Fine by me! I think the hall might be more fun anyways! Hell maybe ill even take a nap because this class has made me so tired already!" He joked as he stomped his way out of the classroom slamming the door shut just as the teacher was about to yell.

Alfred leaned against the wall and slid his way down to sit on the tiled hallway floor. "Damn floor to cold and hard to sleep on." He muttered crossing his arms on his knees. He thought how childish he just acted and a part of him regretted it. He knew he had a temper and that sometimes it was hard to control and with teachers like Mr. Edelstein it sure as hell didn't help. Damn during his temper tantrum he didn't even check on Kiku to see how he reacted to the events. Kiku knew Alfred had anger problems but that never affected their friendship. Maybe one of the reasons they were so close was because Kiku never did anything to make him anger or frustrated. The guy was calm and low spoken as anything gets.

"Ah fuck it all." Alfred muttered leaning his head onto his arms. He closed his eyes for a second till something startled him.

'_Alfreddd' _a voice whispered in the air around the young teen. The whispers seemed to continue but in gibberish and faint. Alfred whipped his up once he heard his name being called. Looking down both halls, he discovered no one was there. He was the only one. "Who's there?" He whispered back than sat silently and waited for some type of reply.  
'_Followw.' _He heard and shot up from the floor in panic. What the hell was going on? Were these halls hunted or something?

Alfred shivered when a cool gust of wind blew from one of the hallways sending goose bumps up his spin. '_This wayyy'_ The voice cooed from the same direction of the breeze. The blond took a step forward following the mysterious voice but stopped when he realized what he was doing.

Was he hearing things or was there really a creepy voice calling out to him? Maybe this school really was haunted and a ghost was stalking him… He gulped just as the thought.

Nervously he stepped back and reached for the classroom handle to escape the noises and be with his fellow alive classmates. Dead people won't follow him in there right?

'_Scared?' _the voice said making the blond retreat his hand from the door handle. Did the ghost just fucking mock him? Alfred spun around on his heel facing the empty hall. "Of course I'm not! Now uh shut up!" he hissed pointing his finger at nothing. The voice in the air made a muffled sound that Alfred took as a laugh. Ok now the spirit was laughing at him. "What do you want?" He asked.

'_To follow' _it said this time louder almost sounding as if someone were right there in the hall with him. Alfred knew that in all the movies you were to never follow the creepy noises because it never leads to anything good. But something about this didn't seem like all the horror movies.

"Then lead me." He said slightly nervous and unsure. A cool gust came from behind Alfred pushing him forward in the direction it intended on leading him. He almost squeaked at the action but let it happen and continued moving forward.

He walked through the school in silence except for the whispers till he reached the library. Wondering if he were led in the right direction and started to turn around till the doors started opening by themselves. "Ok now that's creepy…" He said as he walked inside.

The library was empty except for the librarian that sat at her desk in the middle of the room. The woman had her face deeply buried in a book but looked up when she heard the doors creak open.

"Oh Alfred you're here! You're a little late but no matter!" The Hungarian women sweetly smiled at Alfred then gracefully walked to his side taking his hand.

"Uh late for what exactly?" He asked confused. How did this woman even know his name? He wasn't a big fan of the library and in fact has never taken a step into the place.

She smiled at him then shook her head. "Your checkout of course! Now go find it and meet me at the counter." She let go of Alfred's hand and started walking away to hide in the aisle of many books.  
"Wait, what book? I don't exactly come here often, no offense, so how do I even find it?" He asked starting to jog over to her but stopped when she spun around and shot him a deadly glare.

"Do I have to explain everything to you? Just follow the voices and they'll lead you to it. I would help but I can't hear the voices you see. Only _you_ can hear them because they only want _you_ to find the book. Now good luckkk." She winked and disappeared into vast long dark book aisles.

"What!? Hey you can't just tell me that then disappear! Come on lady!" He yelled out to her but she was already gone. Sighing he threw his hands into the air and starting slowly spinning around. "Ok I'm here! Now lead me or whatever to this magical book only I can find!" He jokingly hollered out.

Suddenly the whispers came back into the cool air around him. He walked across each aisle till he found the one where the voices were coming from the loudest. The blond walked down the library passage for what seemed like hours. The further he walked, the darker and creepier the halls seemed to become. The carpet beneath him at some paint changed into old stone and the shelves were appeared to be some old oak wood. Books were covered in dust with webs all over. The light was now almost gone as he was so deep in the strange once library.

Just as he thought about turning back, he saw a small-lit glow of a light a little further down. Slowly walking towards it he discovered the source of the strange glow was a candle that was newly lit and rest upon a desk.

When he reached the desk, the whispers stopped all together. The room was completely silent except for his heavy breathing. That walk must have been for miles he thought.  
Alfred looked at the items that lay before him on the old cracked desk. A candle that was newly lit, a compass, some gold coins, and a book…

"Is this the book? Is this what you've been leading me to?" Alfred asked aloud but was met with no reply. He pulled back the old creaky chair and sat down slowly, testing to make sure the chair would hold and now crumble under his weight.

The candle flickered as Alfred reached for the book. He used his sleeve to whip off the layer of dust that was collected from over time. "_The Pirates Compass_." He read out loud. So these creepy voices were leading him to a book about Peter Pan? Alfred laughed at the thought. Hell, maybe it was Captain Hook who was haunting him!

Slowly and carefully, he lifted the heavy book open. The book cover hit the desk with a loud thud almost sending Alfred out of the chair as it scared him. When the book was fully open a breeze blew from the book into Alfred's face. Blowing his hair back. The candle started swaying with the breeze and Alfred was afraid it might just go out.

When the strange gust of wind stopped, Alfred noticed the smell of the room was no longer the smell of dust and wood but the ocean. He gazed upon the first open page and started reading.

_Long ago there was a mighty pirate. He was famous for his treasury and control over all the seas. Nobody and nothing could ever stop him from what he needed to gain. Although he had everything he could ever want and wish for, he in truth didn't have it all. He felt he was missing something but he didn't know how to obtain it. For years he searched the seas in hope of finding for what he longed. Though year after year he failed in his conquest. _

_Just as the mighty captain was to give up on his search, he heard word of a map. A magical map that could lead any pirate to the most glorious treasure of all. For sure that's what the mighty pirate thought he needed. That was what he was missing. Nothing was going to stop him from getting that treasure. He would find it and be the most famous and feared pirate of all time. But just as he was to set out for that treasure, the map was stolen. And all hope for the pirate was lost until a strange boy arrived and-_

"And? And what?" Alfred complained slamming his hands down on the old desktop. "You lead me to an un finished book…awesome." The blond grunted and was about to stand up but stopped when something on the page started to form… Alfred leaned in closer and watched as a picture started to slowly come to view as if it were being painted into the page this very second. Alfred gasped when the picture was complete.

"It's me…" he whispered staring at the picture in amazement. The picture was of him sitting on a pier with the harbor and ships behind him. He was wearing old-fashioned looking clothes also. The drawing was indeed a picture of him no doubt.

Slowly Alfred stretched out his hand towards the picture, stopping right above it feeling the cool breeze that came from it. Nervously and cautiously he let his fingers drop and touch the portrait of him in the book.

Suddenly the spot where he was touching started to glow brightly. Alfred tried yanking his hand away but it was stuck to the page. "Oh shit, shit, shit!" He panicked as the glowing started to ease its way up his arm spreading. He felt the warmth the glowing brought as it soon consumed his entire body. Everything was so bright that it was blinding. He felt as if he were on fire.

The air around him started growing faster and stronger till he was lifted into the air. He tried screaming for help but his new golden glowing body was not a solid but an orb of light.

There was a huge flash as the wind picked up but then it was all suddenly over. The room was quiet, dark and still. The only light was the small mysteriously new lit candle that brought little light to the area it could.

Alfred and the book were both gone.

* * *

AN: Sorry for not much happening here. I will try to get things rolling by the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review and tell me what you think.!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Um wow like thanks everyone. I only had up one chapter to this story and already over 40 people started following it. That means a lot to me and makes me excited to share this story with you all.  
I don't know if this chapter is slow but stick with it please because it has a killer ending.

* * *

Alfred flickered his eyes open to have them met with nothing but a cloudless blue sky. Wait, the sky!? Was he outside? He found out his answer when a splash of salty water was sprayed onto his face and into his eyes. "Ouch ah-fuck!" He hollered out in pain rubbing his eyes as he sat up. Where did this salty water come from?

The blond blinked a couple of times to wash away the pain and adjust his eyes to his new surroundings, which were what exactly?

He held up a hand above his eyes to help keep the beaming sunlight from them. He gasped when he was able to see of his new whereabouts. He was in a harbor but not just any harbor, the one that was drawn inside the book. And like the book, everything was so beautiful. The shiny blue seawater splashed up against the dock he was sitting on as well as the giant boats that were ported. He watched as darkly tanned men walked aboard ships with a large shaky plank used as the bridge to cross. Most carried cargo boxes while others led animals by rope on and off.

Everything was if out of a scene from a pirate's movie except none of the flags bared the skull and cross-bones. All were flags Alfred hadn't seen before of briefly covered in his boring history class.

Alfred slowly stood and grimaced as his body rejected the movement. Still apparently sore from his arrival here but just _where_ was here? He paused to consider what exactly just happened to him.  
OK. First he opened the book and some weird shit happened then he touched the creepy yet strangely accurate picture of himself and now he was in a harbor… Just like the one that was in the book.. Could touching the picture have sent him back in time or was he inside the book?

Whichever it was, he knew he had to get back and that damn book will probably help him out. Alfred looked down at the spot where he lay but nothing was there. He spun around a couple of times than frantically started patting his pockets for anything inside.

"Wait. How could a book fit into my packets? And what am I wearing!?" He glared down himself to notice that his school uniform was gone and he was in some old fashion get up. He couldn't quite tell what exactly he had on but it looked to be like a long white baggy sleeved shirt with a button up pale blue waistcoat. His pants were replaced by a pair of uncomfortably tight tan breeches that went to his knees. The rest of the ways down were long white socks that to his demise, his favorite red converse were gone and he cringed at the sight of black buckled shoes.

"Oh my god… I look like a gay version of Will Turner..." Alfred choked after taking in his new attire. While pulling at his breeches to try and stretch them, someone tapped him swiftly on the back. Alfred spun around in surprise and was met with a young handsome dark-haired gentlemen. This guy didn't look like the rest of the men on the docks but like a lordship of some kind.

"Excuse me but are you Alfred? The one with the book yes?" The man asked with a familiar Austrian accent. For some reason this guy already bored Alfred.

"Who wants to know-wait, you know of the book!? Please tell me you found it!" Alfred slapped his hands together as if to pray. The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow at the blonde's actions and took a step back to further the distance with the loud blond.

"Oh how delightful. You lost it already… Appears you will be of no use here afterall." The man guffawed as he crossed his slim arms. "No matter. She will still want to see you. Come along boy." He sighed then turned to walk in the opposite direction.

Alfred stood there processing what the strange yet familiar man had just said. For some reason he was 'of no use already'? What the hell was that supposed to mean and who was this _she_ who wanted to see him? No matter because this man knew something of the book and that's what he needed. Guess he has no choice but to follow him.

"Hey wait up! You said something of the book," he paused to think the name of it. "The Pirates Compass, right!?" Alfred hollered rather loudly so the other could hear who was some ways down the pier.

The man stopped in his tracks and jerked around to slap a hand over Alfred's mouth just as he caught up.

"Hmph!" Alfred protested at the mans hand.

"You fool! Do you want to be held by swords to our necks?!" He hissed into blonds face. "Don't you dare say that aloud once more or I will leave you to fend alone against these fools!"

Though confused, Alfred nodded and made another 'Hmph' sound in agreement. The dark-haired man growled then let go of the blond who almost stumbled to the floor.

"Just keep that loud mouth of yours shut til we arrive."

Alfred didn't like being told what to do, especially from a prick like this guy but he did mention of the book so that was the only reason he was complying. But then it struck him that how could he even trust this guy? How did some random guy know whom he was and where to find him?

Once Alfred regained his stance, he stood up straight and tall to match the height of the other man. "I'll only stop talking IF you tell me your name and _who_ you're taking me to. I don't do the whole stranger thing." Alfred said placing his hands on his well-curved hips. The man watched his actions and spent more time staring at Alfred's hips than he meant too. He cleared his throat looking away awkwardly then back to the blond.

"I suppose I should have acquainted us before hand. My name is Roderich Edelstein. I have been sent to find a lad by name of Alfred at the peers. My wife, Elizaveta, has requested you. Do not ask anymore because I was told no more than that from her."

Alfred studied him for a long minute before he finally agreed to himself that this man '_Roderich_' was telling him the truth. He looked too much of a clean-cut kind of guy than one who hunts down and kidnaps good looking boys.

"Hm fair enough I guess. I would tell you my name but I guess I don't gotta no more since you already know it. So fine whatever take me to your wife." Alfred slipped a sly smile onto his face as he thought of something. "Kinda funny though how your wife is looking for another good-looking man who you don't even know. Does that make you jealous?" He laughed aloud and slapped Roderich hard on the back that almost sent him over the piers edge.

"Oh I can tell you're going to be lovely in company already…" He mumbled while slicking his hair back into place. "Now come along, I don't want to keep her waiting. It would be rather rude of us both." He said as he gestured the way for Alfred to walk.

As the two began their walk up the pier towards shore, a parrot rest upon some crates where Roderich and Alfred once were discussing.

"The compass! The pirates compass!" It squawked several times then flapped its wings in excitement and took off towards the other end of the harbor where a large ship with black sails was at rest.

.~.

Alfred was at awe when they walked into the small, Oceanside town. He gazed at the amazing buildings he passed as they walked through the old streets. This place really was something out of the movies but this was actually real! Wait real? Of course this was real. Alfred mentally slapped himself for that.

"Here we are." Roderich suddenly stopped walking and grabbed at the door handle to open it for Alfred.

"Why thank you kind sir." Alfred smiled teasingly making the other older man groan and roll his eyes.

Alfred strolled on inside but suddenly stopped and scrunched his noise at an unsettling familiar smell. The entire house seemed to smell of old musty books. He took several steps more in but leaped in surprise when he heard the door shut loudly behind him. The suspicious blond turned around and glared at Roderich who looked rather annoyed.

"I do not mean to trap you in here. You are more than welcome to leave when you insist." He promised.

Alfred was about to speak but was cut off by a loud thunk followed by a crash from the other room causing both men to jump and turn in the direction of the noise.

"Elizaveta!" Roderich yelled and shoved the blond out of his way while running to the crash.

Alfred ignored that and when running after him to a room where there was, no surprise, more books. Roderich crotched down next to a women with long wavy light brown hair who sat rubbing her head as if it were sore.

"Dear are you alright? What happened? Is it your head? What can I do?" The man panicked helping the woman up who Alfred was guessing was Roderich's wife. She swatted away her husband's hands and carelessly laughed at both of their actions.

"You worry so much for me dear! I can assure you that I am fine. Now did you find the boy Al-" She froze when she saw the young handsome boy standing awkwardly in her homes door arch way.

She flipped her head back to husband than to young blond, not believing what she was seeing. She has waited so long for this moment.

With a wide cheery grin on her face started laughing at the sight.  
"You found him! Oh look here Roderich dear! He's right here in our very home! How exciting is this!" She cheered and went running over to Alfred grabbing both his hands into hers tightly. She smiled up at him with such excitement that Alfred couldn't help but to smile himself.

It then smacked Alfred with being this close to the woman that he had seen her before.

"You're her! You're my school Liberian!" he exclaimed hopefully. The woman's smiled dropped as she tilted her head to the side as if confused.

"Hm? I do have no idea what you are talking about… But I wonder…" She whispered the last part and looked past Alfred as if deep in thought. Alfred didn't know what to do so he awkwardly stood there and waited.

Roderich still stood in the same spot as before was staring at them both. Frowning when his wife grabbed the blonde's hands eagerly. He cleared his throat loud enough to pull Elizaveta out of her trance.

"So is this the boy you speak so much of to me my dear? Is he the one?" He asked eyeing Alfred questionably up and down as if unimpressed.

Elizaveta turned her head around and smiled at her husband. "Yes of course he is! I think…but I am almost positive he is _him_! There is only one way to find out." She smirked turning back to face Alfred who was completely lost in their conversation. Why was here again? Oh yeah for that damn old book.

Alfred pulled his hands from the woman's small ones and looked at them both. "Ok look Ms. Liberian lady or whoever you are. I'm here because your husband said something of a book, which happens to be what I'm looking for. So if you can give me the book I'll-"

"You lost the book already!? Oh dear whatever shall you do?" she giggled as if she already knew what has been done.

Was this chick crazy? What the hell was even going on... Alfred rubbed his forehand and slid his hand down his face growing agitated.  
"Listen lady. Do ya got the book or not? I kinda need to get back to scho-uh home. Yeah home." He announced sternly but knew he going to get no help when the cheerful woman just kept smiling at him and didn't flinch at his request.

"hm-mh of course! I very well know of this all." She smiled.

"Wait…you do?" Alfred said in disbelief.

"Yes silly! Why do you think I cast my husband to go and retrieve you? You're _him_ from the book. You need the book to return home. I already know all of this because you're _him_ and-"

"Hold up. What's with all this '_him' _crap?" He asked quoting with his fingers. "You and your husband over there both said that. Am I missing something here? First off I have no freakin idea _where_ I'm even at or _how_ I even got to this island or whatever. All that I recall from all this is that I was in a library, reading a book, touched the book then ZAM! I look like a young peppy Will Turner. Can I just have the book so I can go home already?" He begged at the last part falling to his knees from exhaustion.

Roderich and Elizaveta both looked at each other worried.

"Show him…" Roderich said lowly to his wife. She nodded and left the room soon coming back with a long scroll in her slim pale hands. Alfred glanced up just as Elizaveta stood back to her spot before him. She looked down at him wistfully and offered her hand to help him up which he took. She held on to him and led him to a wooden counter covered with books and candles.

She glanced back to her husband and he nodded as if knowing what she was going to ask. He walked to the front door and locked with several clicks then went to every window and sealed any light or wondering eyes from pecking in.

Before Alfred could freak out about the sudden darkness, a candle was lit as well as another and another.

Alfred watched as she carefully set the long scroll before them on the counter. He also noticed that Roderich didn't join them. He didn't turn around but he could feel his presence somewhere about the room.

"What is this?" Alfred curiously asked staring down the tan scroll still rolled up securely. Elizaveta watched the blonds face as she delicately undid the seal the bind it together letting the scroll roll open before them both.

"What do you see?" she asked distinctively watching the blonds face trying to read it before he answered.

Alfred eagerly scanned the old paper up and down before finally realizing what it may be. It looked as if it were a pirate's map and if so, an old one at that. In the corner were the arrows that pointed north, east, west, and south. But besides that, there was nothing else. It was blank except for title. Not believing what he was reading, he read it aloud to himself.

"The Pirates Compass..." He could feel the edges of his lips cringe upwards at the words. Something about that made him excited but also nervous.

Elizaveta couldn't hold back another giggle as clapped her hands together to cover her mouth.

"You can read it Alfred. You really are _him_." She breathed in amazement.

Alfred pulled his eyes away from the pirate map and looked confusingly at her.

"What does this have to do with anything?" He asked.

"You read what was written on the paper out loud which I can not. Whatever is written on this map is blind to my eyes and anyone else's but yours. And that Alfred, is what makes you _him_." Alfred noticed her eyes water as she spoke.

"Wait. You can't see anything for real? Why am I the only one who can then?"

She smiled and picked up one of his hands again in her own.

"Because you're _him_ silly!"

"Who the hell is this _HIM_!?" Alfred almost shouted.

"The Pirates Compass! It's not the name of the map but it's you! **You are** **The Pirates Compass**!"

Alfred gulped at her words and yanked his hands free. Stepping back he tripped over some items on the floor and clinged onto the closest thing to him, which was the windows curtain. Gripping on tight he yanked it down with him and fell to the ground with a crash as items fell off selves onto him and the floor.  
"fuckin books" He mumbled when he popped his head from the destruction. He was about to apologize for his actions but halted when he caught sight of his hostess's faces. They look absolutely petrified…

Were they staring at him? No. They were freighted at the sight of something behind out the now un-covered window. Alfred slowly turned around to face the window to where the tip of his noise skimmed the glass.

He then realized what caused their distress. Right on the other side of the glass was a man with emerald-green eyes peering back into Alfred's blue ones. Scared, Alfred stood there and gulped when the man on the other side of the glass slowly walked up the window as close as he could. Less than an inch of glass was all that were separating the two.

The emerald-eyed man made a sinister grin at Alfred before closing his eyes and blowing his warm breath onto the glass making it fog up. Alfred felt as if the other man were blowing into his mouth. He could almost feel it.

With the fog on the glass still present, the stranger brought up a gloved hand and drew an X onto the window over Alfred's face with a finger.

Claiming, that he had found his treasure and Alfred was it.

* * *

**AN:** *le gasp* Comment and tell me what you think. Remember that its you all that encourage me to do more! I thought that ending was pretty creative. I write best on zero sleep and 8 cups of tea haha. Sorry for any erros.  
~Thanks bellas.


	3. Chapter 3: Rum

The next few moments for Alfred were as if he were frozen in time. The entrancing figure that stood from the other end of the glass just watched in curiosity with a half lipped smile on his pale face. He gazed at Alfred amused with the effect he had on him with this first encounter. The mysterious green-eyed man tilted his head to the side slightly as if asking what the poor younger boy was going to do.

To the mans amusement, Alfred mimicked his actions and tilted his head to the side also. Alfred didn't know why he copied the others movement but he couldn't quite control his actions while lost in the pale mans glowing eyes. He wanted to look away but he was so lost in them that he couldn't pull out. His feet were pinned to the ground and his arms pressed tightly to his sides, stiff as boards. His brain was yelling at him to turn around and run the heck out of there. To look at his hostesses and ask them what was happening or what was about to happen. From the look on their faces earlier he had a feeling he wouldn't get a good answer like he was hoping.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and the sound of glass shattering across the hard wood floor all around him. The sudden noise was enough to bring him out of his trance and whip his head around in panic.

"W-what's going on!?" Alfred yelled over the noise of loud sounds of destruction going about inside the old house. Were they being attacked?

Elizabeta was climbing the book-case back against the wall in search of something in haste. She stopped for a moment and turned her head around smiling awkwardly.

"Oh no worries! Just wait right there for a second wills you?" She also yelled over the noise.

Alfred looked at her like she was crazy and jumped when a loud knocking came from behind him. He spun around and saw that the man with his lighting emerald eyes was still there. His eyes were electrifying with the look of excitement in them. Alfred had to confess that he looked pretty terrifying and was glad that there was a layer of glass separating them the two.

The man withdrew his fist from the window and held up one of his gloved fingers. First pointing it to Alfred, then to the spot where he stood. Alfred stared at him confused and mouthed the word 'what?' to the other.

"He's asking you to stay put." Elizabeta piped up behind him scaring the young blond. "Dirty pirates think they can break into my home and tell my guest what to do. The nerve of them!"

Alfred looked back at the person outside the window and noticed he was gone. His heart sank in his chest for some reason that he couldn't decide. Was it out of fear or the loss of the other?

"He's gone…" Alfred gasped and looked at the women to his side in panic. "Now what happens?!"

"He's going to take you-"

"WHAT!?"

"-let me finish! He will come for you but no need to worry because he will never find you. Now come on." She said grabbing hold of the Americans hand with her free one. She was holding something in her other hand but Alfred couldn't make out what it was, just that is was square.

They ran together to the other side of the dark cluttered room where what seemed like endless bookcases finally came to an end. Elizabeta darted her soft green eyes around the long selves and mumbled words to herself. The crashes around them grew louder and Alfred was sweating with anxiety. He had no idea what exactly was happening all of a sudden or why the people who Elizabeta called 'pirates' were looking for him. Everything in this strange world was happening so fast for him to keep up with and apparently he was apart of it all now. But how could he be apart of a time period that he wasn't even born into?

A loud thunk came from behind them and they both turned around and gazed where the sound came from. It was the door. The thunk came again but louder and harder with voices casting shouts and curses from the other side. Elizabeta and Alfred looked at each other and both paled.

"We're out of time…" Alfred mumbled as he turned and watched the shadows of who knows how many cast from beneath the door. The longhaired women frowned and pinched the blond on the arm.

"What was that for!?" He argued rubbing the spot.

"Stop whining and ah-ha! I believe I found our way out!"

Alfred looked at the bookcase and saw she had her hand wrapped around the spine of one of the books. He frowned and was about to open his mouth to protest about how a book was going to save them but he stopped when she pulled it forward. The bookcase creaked and clanked as it started to open like a grand door. Alfred couldn't help but to smile at the thing. It was like something he would always see in those cool spy movies that he loved.

"Come along! No time to stare like a child now." She said grabbing Alfred's hand again and pulling him through the secret door into a dark tunnel.

"Wait what about your husband?" As much as he disliked how much the guy reminded him of his rude history teacher, they couldn't just leave him there alone to deal with the pirates.

The brown haired women paused for a moment and stared at him warmly like she was happy the young blond was concerned for her husband.

"No worries. He had to take care of something whilst I take care of you. We'll meet up with him again some time near I pray." She smiled then pulled the book self shut sealing off the light and the noise of the intruders.

"Now how do we escape without any light?" Alfred muttered to hiding the slight fear in his voice. Something about being trapped in a dark underground tunnel was very unsettling. He almost screamed when he felt his hand being grabbed.

"Sounds like someone is scared of the dark?" The women laughed lightly as she began leading him through the earthy tunnel. "I've been down here many times before that I know it all by heart. I will have us out in no time."

Alfred took a couple of deep breaths and held on to the women's hand tightly, trusting her words and obeyed.

After several minutes into their dark descending walk, Alfred felt it was a good time to ask some questions while they were alone.

"Hey um Mrs. Elizabeta? Do you mind if I ask ya a few questions before we get to where ever you're leading us?" The American asked and winced when her grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly. He waited patiently as they walked a little further in silence.

Finally she sighed and loosened her grip on his hand. "I suppose I do owe you a few answers myself don't I? What exactly is it you'll like to know?"

Alfred scrambled through his brain for the right first question to ask. He had so many but one in particular kept making its way to the top of his list.

"You said that I was the pirates compass. What exactly does that mean?" He asked eyeing her even though he couldn't see her face.

He heard her laugh quietly and slow their pace. "It means exactly that. You're the pirates compass, both literally and figuratively."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and thought about. "I don't think I quite understand. How am I it and why? I don't even belong here to begin with."

"And that's why you were chosen. I know you're not from here Alfred and I'm the only one besides my husband. So you must promise not to tell anyone who you really are, okay dear? This is very important to us both if you can not tell."

Alfred nodded his head and felt that she knew he did the action.

"I don't really know where to begin with all of this and don't have much time to explain it all-so I'll tell you what's important for now." She began. "The pirate's compass is someone who can see the legendary pirates map. The map you see is blind to everyone but you and that's what puts you in the most danger. They say who holds the map; it will lead them to their greatest treasure. Not just any treasure but the treasure that person seeks the most in their heart. From either a chest of gold or to ones forever lasting true love." Elizabeta explained almost sounding excited about the old passed down legend.

"So the map that you showed me is some type of magical map? And something that every pirate wants to get their hands on?" Alfred wondered aloud.

"Precisely and that's why I must protect you Alfred. The map is useless without the one who can read it and that's appears to be you." She said squeezing Alfred's hand reassuringly.

Alfred frowned when he realized what was happening back at the house. Those intruders were savage pirates that were there to take him. What would have happened if they had? How will he ever get home then if he is kept locked up on some ship out at sea? Finding the book that could take him home will be completely hopeless once he leaves the shores.

"So now what happens to me? Do we just keep running forever and will I ever go home?" Elizabeta could hear the sadness in his voice and she felt bad for the young blonde.

"Don't worry. I will help find a way for you to return home but first we must hide you." She traced her thumb over Alfred's hand sweetly and continued the blind pathway hand in hand.

* * *

They walked a little while more in silence. Alfred was pondering the fact that he had magical eyes or something and part of him was thrilled. It seemed he really was a hero with super powers after all. Man, Kiku will never believe him once he returns. Well if he ever returns. After he had asked about the meaning of the pirates compass, Alfred also asked what year he was in and noticed that Elizabeta was oddly wary of his question. She just said he was in the 18th century and somewhere in the Caribbean. Something about it seemed strangely familiar but he brushed it off.

Alfred smiled in relief when he spotted a faint light up ahead. "Please tell me that's our exit! I don't think I can take anymore walking in this god forsaken tunnel." He said a bit breathlessly with his feet dragging.

Elizabeta chuckled started walking faster in hand with the exhausted boy. "Mhmm! This is the end of the passage. Not so bad was it?" She laughed when Alfred just grunted in response.

Once they reached the end of the long dark horrid tunnel, Alfred heard loud noises from above their heads like laughter and glass maybe? The woman picked up a ladder from the ground and set it up to a trap door above their heads.  
"Now up you go!"

Alfred grabbed hold and began his short climb up. He felt the wooden ceiling for some type of handling aimlessly. Once he found one he pulled it and a small square above his head gave way. He popped his head up and searched the area for any others or threats of danger. He found the room empty and lifted himself up on his hands his knees. He turned around and held out a hand for Elizabeta to grab hold as she climbed up.

The blonde dusted himself off and checked out the room around him. It appeared to be a cellar full of barrels and boxes. Floor boards above them squeaked as dust came falling through and onto their heads whenever someone from above walked over them.

"So um where exactly are we?" Alfred turned to look at his guide and was confused to she her in some type of distress. She patted her pockets on her dress in several places and spun around a couple of times looking on the floor. "Is everything okay? You look as if you lost somethin?"

"Because I have! Oh dear I'm going to have to go back and search the tunnel. Wait here Alfred! I'll return as soon as I find it!" She assured him then started descending back into the dark tunnel where they just climbed through.

Alfred sputtered and started following her but was swatted away.

"Why can't I come?" He protested.

She raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Do you really want to go back down there?" Alfred thought about it and backed up.

"Fine but hurry up… " He muttered looking away. "Oh but what is it you lost in th-" He stopped as he noticed that she was already gone and lost into the darkness. "Oh ok that's cool. Didn't wanna know anyways." He said folding his arms over his chest.

Alfred decided that he didn't want to stand any longer so he walked over to some of the barrels and took a seat atop one of them. He rested his head in his hands and stared at his buckled shoes. The shoes he had on weren't nearly as comfortably as his rocket red converse. Where did his clothes even go once he arrived? How could clothes just poof off his body and be replaced?

"Stupid old-fashioned clothes…" He angrily muttered and shut his eyes to rest. He didn't have them shut long as a loud noise came behind him. He spun around and jumped up from his seat. The noise came again and this time he could hear a voice drawing near.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He panicked and leaped behind some barrels for cover.

Suddenly the sound of a door being kicked open echoed throughout the stone cellar. Alfred held his breath as the sound of heavy footsteps grew closer and closer. He looked around where he hid and picked up a rock that he was planning to use as a weapon. Alfred could feel his heartbeat picking up and blood pulse quickly through his veins. His body was ready to fight if in the means of protecting himself from one of those damn ruthless pirates.

The footsteps stopped right in from of the barrels that the blond was secretly hiding behind.

"Ah ha! Found you!" A voice said. Alfred took that as his queue for his surprise attack and leapt from behind the barrels with the rock in his hand aiming at the person.

The person hollered in surprise and stumbled back into some selves.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the person and saw that he was just as scared as he was. For a pirate he sure seemed like a wimp and didn't dress like one either…

Alfred lowered his small rock weapon and studied the guy carefully.

"W-Wait. You're not a pirate?" He asked coming down from his high.

"HA! Me a pirate? As if the awesome me would ever want to be!" The man laughed leaning up from the shelf staring back at the young blond who leapt out and scared him.

Alfred dropped his stone to the floor and dusted of his hands.  
"But you said you found me? What did you mean by that?"

The man raised an eyebrow but then barked out a loud laugh. "I was talking to the rum! This is a rum cellar after all kid. Speaking of which, what are you doing down here? Not a thief is ya?"

Alfred felt the need to apologize for his mistake but it wasn't his fault he was so paranoid from everything that had happened to him today.

"I'm not a thief. I'm down here because I uh-am waiting for someone." The American slowly said glancing at the secret trap door.

The stranger smiled and gave Alfred a look that made him feel very un comfortable all of a sudden. "Oh I see what's going on. Sneaking around to have a little fun are we?" He chuckled and glanced at the young blonds body quickly and smiled more as liked what he was seeing so far. "Since your little lass isn't here, how about you spend some time with the awesome me?"

Alfred nearly chocked on a laugh and gulp at the persons suggestion. Like hell he was going to do anything with this pervert.

"Like hell buddy. Just grab your rum or whatever and go back up stairs." The blond said turning his back to the stranger, which he would end up regretting.

The person watched the blond turn his back to him and he took the chance to wonder his red eyes over the blondes' backside. Those tight breeches really did do Alfred wonders to the looks of his bottom as uncomfortable as they may be to him.

"I came for rum but I change my mind. I want something with more of a kick." He smirked and with a few short strides he was right behind Alfred and lifted the boy right over his shoulder.

Alfred yelped in surprise at the sudden attack. "What the hell are you doing!? Put me down you old drunk perv!" He shouted and started thrashing against the mans back.

"Calm down! I promise the awesome me will give you an awesome time!" He laughed and started climbing the stairs to leave the cellar. Alfred looked back at the secret trap door praying that Elizaveta would climb through it at any moment but she never did to his dismay.

Alfred was about to yell for help but yielded when he was suddenly set down atop a wooden seat in what appeared to be a tavern or old pub.

He blushed and watched as his carrier take a seat next to him at the table.

"Wait... I thought you were going to um take me somewhere else and uh oh I don't know, do something perverted…" Alfred admitted.

The man barked out a laughed then slipped a sly smile onto his face. "Well if that's what you want then I know a back room I can take you to schön?" He laughed louder when Alfred's face got even redder.

"So why did you take me here?" Alfred asked as if it weren't already obvious.

"To have some awesome rum of course! Looked like you needed one and I needed someone to have mein back if I were to get into a fight." He said then waved down a waitress.

"Oh that's fine I suppose." As long as he didn't leave the building he should be fine right? Elizabeta told him to stay but she didn't say where to stay. Upstairs, downstairs, as long as it were in the same building it should be fine.

Alfred glanced up at his supposed taker and almost gasped in surprise. How could a person actually have red eyes and that color of hair!? It was completely white! This guy had to be an albino for sure and he was actually really handsome. His strange eyes and hair gave him a devious look that could scare people if one were to be frightened. Alfred gazed his eyes a little lower and could tell that the guy seemed pretty strong with his built and he was also able to lift him right over his shoulder with no difficulty.

The red-eyed man noticed Alfred staring at him and he smiled wickedly. "Looking at how awesome I am are you? Don't blame you, most can't resist." Alfred blushed and whipped his head up.

"I wasn't checking you ou- oh never mind." He grunted keeping his eyes away from making contact with the pale other.

A lady then came up and placed to large glasses of rum down onto their table.

"About time!" The albino groaned and picked up his glass. Alfred picked up his and eyed it nervously whether he could drink it all and if it were safe.

"Cheers to the awesome Gilbert and his new friend-ehh"

"Alfred."

"Aye Alfred! Cheers and bottoms up!" Gilbert cheered and clinked his glass into Alfred's, spilling each of there's onto the chipped wooden table. Alfred smiled and took a sip of his rum as the other gulped it down like there was no tomorrow.

Alfred knew he had to be careful. He didn't know this guy fully and couldn't get drunk because well he has never been drunk before. So tonight he would take sips and be sober and laugh at his new drunken albino friend. Sounds simple enough.

* * *

"You y-you what? I-I don't beweve ya!" Alfred slurred as he poked his albino friend in the cheek several times.

"T-the awesome me never tell lies! Trus me! I waz like totally king of the tribe! No kiddin you!" Gilbert laughed as he poked Alfred's red flustered cheek right back. "butz I couldn't stay so I left!"

Alfred hiccupped and acted surprised. "Jus like dat! Heh you left ya kingdom!?"

"I waz like too awesome for em anyway!" Gilbert waved his hand in circles that Alfred watched and followed with his head.

"Ya know wha? Imma special also! Wanna knowz why hm?" Alfred smiled cockly leaning his head onto his fist.

"Enlightin me!" Gilbert said slamming his glass down.

"Heh looky here." The blond brought his hand up and pointed to his eyes. "I got magical orbs for eyez!"

Gilbert gasped and leaned back in his chair as if surprised.

"The awesome me don't bewieve ya!"

"I see ztuff on maps! Like invisible stuff ya know? Becauze I'm da-damn compass! Compass pirate! Wait no, uh the pirates compass!" Alfred grinned proudly then broke out into a fit of giggles.

Gilbert froze and slowly sat up in his chair. His red face turned white again and focused his eyes on the tipsy blond who was smiling up at him.

"You're the what?" He asked again softly holding his breath.

Alfred grinned and leaned to where he was at his friend's ear. "The pirates compass." He breathed and giggled to himself as he leaned away. "But shh! It's a secret." He said waving his finger back and forth.

Gilbert looked at the boy in disbelief and slowly arose from his chair. "No fucking way…" He whispered to himself in a state of shock.

"Yes, no way indeed..." A voice said from behind the pair at the table across from them. A man with green eyes cast the two a smile and stood from his chair making his way over to theirs slowly with the click of his boots with each step. Gilbert gulped as Alfred just smiled at the man.

"I knew I'd get lucky tonight after having a few drinks but this wasn't really what I had in mind. No, this is much better." The green-eyed man said smiling evilly at his new blond prize.

* * *

**AN:** Dun dun dun dunnn. Review!  
Check out my new FrUs story also! And if you want to creep on me then you can go to my profile and find the link to my Tumblr page.

**German Translations:**  
Ja: Yes  
Schön: Beautiful  
Mein: My


	4. Chapter 4: Fair Trade

**AN:** Sorry this took too long to come out! I apologize and hope I make up for it with this chapter.  
**WARNING:** Some adult rated content takes place in this chapter.

* * *

The man stopped a few feet from the drunken men, grinning smugly at the pair. Gilbert gulped as he slowly took a few steps back to give himself and the floater more space between.

"A-ahoy there, Captain Fernandez! It's been a while hasn't it my pal?" The albino laughed nervously, putting his best smile on for the pirate.

Captain Fernandez chuckled, tilting his head slightly as his gold earrings swayed.  
"Aye Gilbert. Much time has passed hasn't it? Far too much for my liking." he said, taking a few glances at the blond sitting at the table. He smiled when the boy turned his pitcher upside down as if trying to get the very last drops of whatever he'd been drinking.

Gilbert watched nervously whenever the captain would glance his snake-like green eyes over at Alfred. He was starting to get a bad feeling about the young lads fate now that the Spanish man had joined them.

"Awh, have you missed the awesome me that much Capt? Shame we haven't seen each other around huh? Real shame indeed!" Gilbert sat and scooted closer to the blond as he spoke. Using his body as a shield for the boy. Praying that the tan man had no interest in him. But sadly there wouldn't be a man in the bar not interested in having Alfred for themselves if they knew his secret. Gilbert had to admit he was one of those men in all honesty.

"Indeed… You know, I've been looking for you Gilbert." Captain Fernandez said, taking a few steps closer as he spoke. "And I been havin the hardest time with it in truth. Finding you is a fairly easy thing for me to do but for some reason I couldn't spot that blanco head of yours anywhere. I almost started to think you was hiding from me!" He laughed non-amusingly and pulled a knife from the inside his long dark green colored coat.

Gilbert gulped and sunk down into his chair, glancing over at Alfred from the corner of his eye. It seemed the drunk blond wasn't paying the slightest attention, hell, he was even playing with his hair.

"R-Rubbish! I'm not avoiding you if that's what you're thinking! What reasons have I to?"

The Captain raised a dark eyebrow curiously at the pale man who was practically shaking in his boots. "No? So why's you nervous so much amigo?"

"Hard not to with that shiny knife of yours out! Listen, let me buy you a Grog and we can talk about whatever yo-"

"Suficiente!" The captain shouted and stabbed his knife forcefully down into the wooden table near the albino's shaken hand. "You don't fool me Gilbert! I know what you stole and I want it back! Now hand it over or I will slit your throat and let your blood flow into a mug as I drink it to my full!" he growled in the others face.

Alfred jumped when he saw the tan, green-eyed man; stab something flashy into the table. The man's shouting and enraged face was fierce enough to send anyone near hiding beneath the nearest table for cover. Whoever this guy was, he sure as hell was scaring his new friend Gilbert shitless. What exactly was he going on about anyways?

The pale man was wide eyed and leaning as far back in his chair as he could, getting away from the angry pirate that seemed threaten to his life at the moment.

"I-I don't know what you talking bout! I stole nothing from you!"

"Mentiras! The map! Where is it! I want my map!" Fernandez growled in between his teeth.

At this Alfred perked up. It couldn't be the map that Elizabeta had shown him earlier at her little cottage right? Impossible that they could relate. This was the age of the pirates, surly there are a ton of maps out there.

"Ficken I don't know! I don't have its, I swear!" Gilbert pleaded.

The Captain leaned up, pulling his knife from the table.  
"What do you mean you don't have it?"

Gilbert looked shyly away, not knowing how to break the news to the furious pirate captain who could very well take his life.

"Well you see, I don't have it no more because I…"

"_You_…?"

"S-sold it…"

Gilbert closed his eyes tightly and waited for the thrashing of the knife that would enter his body mercilessly. But when nothing came to take his life, he peeked an eye. Captain Fernandez was standing there staring at him with a blank, wide-eyed expression. Gilbert could see something in the man's green eyes that screamed horror. It seemed the tan pirate had finally snapped and Gilbert was the one who cut that wire inside of him.

"C-Captain…?" Gilbert meekly asked, eyeing him suspiciously for his next move.

Alfred felt the need then to speak up and ask what exactly was going on but stopped himself when the man in the green long coat pulled out a lanky sword in a flash and pointed it directly at Gilbert neck.

"Farewell Amigo…" he said flatly and raised his weapon up in the air in striking position. Ready to haul it down on the infortune being below who dared betrayed him.

Before it could hit its target, Gilbert put up his hands and arose from his chair in a jolt.  
"Stop! Stop! I have it! I have your map! Just please don't kill the awesome me just yet!" He pleaded fretfully.

The captain stopped but didn't lower his sword, eyeing the pleading man.  
"You _do_?" He asked not believing the lie he was given.

"Well no…BUT, I have the next best thing!" Gilbert weakly smiled, teeth chattering.

"_Hm_? Like what?"

Alfred sat there trying to think clearly, past the alcohol, and focus on the sketchy scene taking place before him. He to was curious what the albino had in stead to save his life but gasped when his arm was gripped tightly, pulling him sharply from where he sat.

Gilbert gripped the poor blond and pulled Alfred in front of himself, grabbing hold of his other arm when the boy began to wobble side to side.

To Alfred it felt as though the pub was a ship and it was swaying back and forth. He was about to be sick.

"Him! If you heard what he was going on about earlier then I'm sure you know of his importance! He say he can read the map that you will once more processes! Without him, the map is useless." Gilbert hissed lowly so no one would hear.

"Si, but without the map, the boy is useless. Have you forgotten you need both to find the treasure? And thanks to you, I'm at a stand still!" The green eyed man growled at the albino, watching the boy in his arms, obviously interested in the blue-eyed lad.

"Aye but I will get it back to you Capt! I myself, will deliver your precious map safely back to your hands in no time! So for now, you can possess the only one who reads it! No other pirate will have this chance like yourself has now!"

Captain Fernandez let out a heavy breath and set his sword back into his belt.

"How do I even know he is the one? Without the map, I am of not knowing." he said eyeing Alfred whose face was an odd shade of green.

"W-Well, when I return your map and he can not read it then…uhm… You may kill him." Gilbert offered. He liked the kid but hey, his life was far more important and far more awesome to be taken.

The tan man scratched his chin thoughtfully at the albino's suggestion. He knew the man was trying to save his own skin by offering the lads, but what if what he said was true? Is this boy the real one that almost every other pirate been searching for? He couldn't pass up an opportunity such, as this up for it would be unwise. He will just have to take the boy aboard his ship and wait till his map is secularly returned to him to find out. The pirate smiled as he eyed the boy's slim body. Having him aboard wouldn't be such a bad thing maybe after all. With looks like that and a body so lean as his, he could have himself some fun with the blonde.

The snake-eyed man looked back at the young boys face smiled when Alfred's blue eyes met his plunging seaweed green ones.

"I accept the terms. You have one week to find the map and return it to me. If not, I will find you and I will kill you Gilbert Beilschmidt. Sí?" he warned.

Gilbert celebrated on the inside and let his grasp on Alfred go.

"Ja! A week will be just enough time! Thank you Capt!" He smiled then bent over hover at Alfred's ear. "Now be a good kid and go along. The Capt will take good care of ya."

Alfred felt absolutely sick to his stomach about the agreement on his life and freedom. He felt like was going to puke. And that's exactly what he did all over his so-called _friend_ Gilbert.

"Ah ficken! How un awesome you brat!" Gilbert screamed out shoving the dizzy blond forward.

The Spanish captain barked out a laugh at the event he knew would happen. The poor lad looked horribly sick from his excessive intake of alcohol. Poor kid doesn't even know his limit yet. Must be a new pub goer.

"Glad that is out of his system! Better on you than me!" The captain laughed amusingly. He truly was glad the boy got that out of his system now, because he might not have been able to hold it in for the plan what the Spanish man had in mind for them later on. He grinned at the thought and took a step forward grabbing Alfred tightly around the wrist.

Alfred felt too sick and exhausted to register what was going on, but the next thing he knew he was being lifted into the air and slung over the guy in the green coats shoulder. He opened his mouth in protest but quickly shut it when he had the urge to vomit again. Vomiting on this guy's shiny green coat probably wouldn't be the safest thing for him to do at the moment.

The man seemed notice Alfred's predicament and frowned in disgust.  
"Keep that mouth closed or I'll have it sowed shut as soon as we get back to my ship boy."

"Mmhmm." The blond hummed in response as he cuffed his mouth with hands.

The floor was passing them by as Alfred watched the bar get further and further away. That's when it hit him how much of horrible situation he was in at the moment. He was just sold out by his friend and being taken away to board some ship without say. Then what happens to him? Be kept in a cellular for a week before a ruthless pirate in some inhumanly manner kills him?

Oh how Alfred wished Elizabeta would show up to save from the mess he'd gotten himself shamelessly into. But the American knew that really on the inside he was glad she weren't there. How would she be able to stand up against an actual pirate? So having her dragged into this situation wouldn't be the best for her safety. It seemed he was on his own now.

"Ah here we are!" The pirate said aloud as he kicked the door that stood in front of him.

This was it. They were officially leaving the pub that he was told not too. Being recused was impossible for him now and so were his chances of ever finding the book and returning home.

Suddenly Alfred was lifted from over the man's shoulder and thrown onto something soft and puffy. The blond looked around in surprise and realized that they were not out of the pub but instead inside another room. A bedroom to be exact and he was atop a bed. He felt like throwing up again.

Alfred looked up to demand why they were there but froze when the tan pirate was hungrily staring at him from across the room. The only escape was out the door but to his dismay, that's where the pirate harbored.

"You look frightened mi amigo. Is it that you know what I have planned for you?" Captain Fernandez asked as he started making his way over to the bed where the blond was placed. Slowly slipping off his long emerald coat, tossing it over a chair and then removing his gloves.

Alfred started scooted back on the bed to get away from the man. He didn't know exactly what was to happen but he had a pretty good damn idea on what. So Alfred just nodded his head up and down slowly. He gulped when his back was met with the head board of the wooden bed. No where else to run. He felt like an animal and knew that's what he looking liked in the eyes of the other.

The green eyed mans smile grew wider, showing off his pearly white teeth and a single gold one where one of his canines should be.  
"Oh you do? This is great news! Now you can go along without me telling you what to do!" He rested his hat on the side table near a single lit candle. The only thing giving the windowless room some light.

"O-Or we can just sleep maybe? I'm sure you're tired because I-I am and we leave tomorrow morning yeah?" Alfred offered weakly. If swift and quiet enough, maybe he could slip out the room in the middle of the night with his life.

The Captain froze for a moment then broke out into a loud booming laugh. "You amuse me boy! But no worries, we will get some sleep on my ship but first," he smiled as he slid onto the bed and crawled over to the frightened younger. "We have some fun."

Before Alfred could say something to stall any longer or figure out a plan to escape, his lips were fiercely crushed into by the man's in a sudden attack. The way that the man suddenly smashed into his lips, Alfred hit the bed board rather harshly with the back of his skull, causing him to groan in pain.

Captain Fernandez smiled and pulled away, giving them both some air. "See mi amigo? I told you that you would have some fun." He chuckled.

"A-hh no…my… hea-ah!" Alfred tried to say but cut off when he was pushed down to be flat on his back under the greedy pirate who pinned his wrist above his head with one hand.

"Shh amigo." he hushed as he swooped down to kiss and bite at the blonde's vulnerable soft neck. The pirate didn't mean to be so rushed with his kisses but the lad's neck tasted so sweet beneath his chapped lips. The blondes skin tasted of sweet honey he ad once tasted so rarely on his many sails.

Alfred hissed at every nip and struggled to get his hands free but the man over him was too strong in the position he was in. If he hadn't had so much to drink then maybe he wouldn't be in this position in the first place.

"su gusto de los labios tiene gusto de la miel…" The captain skimmed his lips lower to the tip of the boy's chest. "Quiero más..."

"I don-t ah know what you're saying…" The American gasped out when his blue vest was ripped open, exposing his bare chest to the greedy man.

The captain leaned up to study the beautiful body of the young helpless boy beneath him. The boy was truly a treasure indeed. A treasure that will only lead him to more.

"You are quite hermoso amigo."

Alfred hated himself for it but blushed at the comment even though he didn't know what the word meant.

"Shut up and get off me already."

The man over him chuckled. "What is your name?"

Alfred paused and looked up at him in shock. "M-My name?"

"Si"

"Alfred… but why do you care? You didn't seem to care when kidnapping me and ripping my shirt off."

"That name suits you… And why you ask? Well, I would like to know the name of my new prisoner before I make love to them." The man smiled as if it were something simple for him to know of.

"What?! I am no ones prisoner and oh no you will not-hmm!"

The captain put his hand over the boy's mouth. His eyes suddenly turned a darker shade of green and the smile on his lips went into a tight line.

"Now you listen here boy. You are a prisoner and I am your slave master. If I wish to make unholy doings with you then I will do so. You understand this and you may live longer than the week that I have given you so kindly. Si?"

Alfred's eyes went wide in shock at the man's threat. Not single cell in him told him that the man was lying. No. This man was a pirate after all. He was not in his own century but in the time where pirates ruled and do what that pleased. If a pirate wanted to steal something from him, then what choice did he really have?

A single tear was able to escape the American's soft blue eyes no matter how hard he tried to hold it back. He felt scared, weak, exposed, and hopeless now. Wanting nothing more but to find the book and return home already. He's had enough of this adventure.

Alfred weakly nodded his head to submit and stopped his struggling. He had nothing left in him. To be honest, all he wanted to do was sleep and be left alone.

The Spanish captain smirked at the hopeless boy and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Now that's a good boy. Do not worry, I will try to be gentle with you."

Alfred closed his eyes and turned his head to side. Wishing he could just fall asleep and wake up to all of this being over with.

The pirate continued from where he left off and started kissing slowly down Alfred's tanned chest. Taking his time to savor the sweet taste that tickled his chapped sea salted lips. He continued his trail all the way to the blondes hip bone then back up his chest, stopping to tease one of the boys perked nipples with his tongue.

Alfred bit his lip to hold in the moan that he wanted to release. He hated what was being done to him but god did it feel good.

"You can make noises for me. Do not hold back." Fernandez said licking the little bud over then moving to the next one that awaited him.

When Alfred refused to make and noise what so ever, the pirate thought of a way to open the blonds pretty little mouth.

With one of his free hands, the captain slid his hand across the boy's chest and under the waistline of his breeches.

That's when Alfred's eyes shot open in immediate surprise and distress. His breath quickening when the far older man began stroking him with his rough hands.

Alfred curled his toes into the sheets and threw his hand into the pillow to muffle any sounds that dared escape his mouth. He will not comply like this to the perverted pirate. This was as far as he wanted to take it. The blonde didn't like this one bit but his boy thought otherwise.

The Spanish man watched Alfred's face as he fought so hard to not give in. He truly was stubborn one. Seems as though he will just have to break the boy into the mold he wants while aboard his golden vessel.

Still with nothing coming from the blonde's soft lips, Fernandez grew impatient. Without any warning he pulled away and flipped Alfred onto his stomach.

Alfred yelped in surprise at the action and tried to crawl away but was only pulled back by the hips.

"Hold still…" The Spanish man grunted as he lifted Alfred's hips into the air, pulling boy steadily on all fours.

"N-No wait! I'm not ready for that! Please!" Alfred begged still trying to crawl away from the tan mans tight grasp around his hips. The man let go but only for second as he ripped what was left of Alfred's shirt right off him, tossing the shredded vest to the ground.

"Ah but we will have so much fun mi Amigo! Just wait and see!" he cheered then grabbed Alfred's pants and yanked them down, fully exposing the Americans back side to the hungry pirate.

A cold shiver rushed over Alfred's spine at the loss of his clothes. He was weak and exposed and at the mercy of this savage old pirate. Alfred closed his eyes tightly to not give the other man any pleasure at the sight of his tears. All he could do now was hope and pray this would all be over.

"Please…" The blonde whimpered into the sheets. A pointless plea but it was the last that he could do.

"Si! You will beg for me just like that! You will cry out the glorious name of Captain Antonio Fernandez! You will cry my name as I tear into you and claim you to be my property! You are now my treasure Alfred! And mine alo-"

_**BANG**_

Captain Fernandez was silenced after a loud crack shuck the whole room like thunder, numbing Alfred's ears and making him freeze in complete terror. The sound echoed about the room for a moment then died down to leave a buzzing in his ears.

Then everything was silent at last. The pirate that was about to rape him was oddly silent and presence not felt. Alfred felt no hands on him, touching him, pinning him.

Slowly Alfred dared to turn his head and check over his shoulder for the man but he wasn't there on the bed. The blond sat up and saw how the sheets were dragged off the side of the bed as if someone had recklessly tumbled off. Nervously, Alfred peeked over the edge of the bed and paled at what he saw. There, laid the un breathing, moving, dangerous, Captain Antonio Fernandez. Laying in a pool of blood as it leaked from a large gashing hole in head where his right eye should be. He was dead. Alfred was sure of it. The American was sure he hadn't caused his death, so if not him, then who?

"Ello poppet. I've been looking for you." A voice said from a dark corner of the room, scarring Alfred nearly to death.

"You have…?" Alfred muttered trying to see clearly who this stranger was that killed Captain Fernandez.

"Oh yes, very much so. You've escaped me once you know?" The man said, taking a few steps closer to be in the candlelight, revealing himself to the shaken American.

Alfred gulped and stared at the intruder in disbelief. It was _he_… The emerald eyed pirate he saw at the window in Elizaveta's cottage.

"You…" Alfred breathed and pointed at him, still in complete shock.

The emerald eyed man grinned down at him.

"Aye so you remember me? Good lad. Then you know why I am here as well I presume?"

"I have a good idea…" he answered at the obvious fact. Of course he know what was about to happen. _He_ was going to get kidnapped…again…

"Splendid! Now I suggest we get going if you're willing to cooperate with me but if not, I will just have to take you by force and carry you out." He grinned taking another step closer to the still exposed teenage boy on the bed. The pirate made sure to not step on the worthless body that spilled near his boots.

"I-I think I'll, I think I'll just-" Alfred muttered drowsily then crashed into the bed sheets and passed out. Tonight had been too much for the poor teen, his body couldn't hold out anymore.

The pirate sighed and slid off his gleaming red coat, watching the boy asleep on the bed.

"Carry you out it is…" He muttered as he easily scooped the defenseless blond boy into his arms with his coat and walked out of the room. Chuckling softly to himself with his new valuable prize.

* * *

**AN:** Ah and Captain Kirkland comes to save the day and steal the blond away. I wonder what is to happen next? And what about Antonino and Gilbert? Love or hate them? Give me your feedback!

**Spanish Translations:**  
Blanco: White  
Suficiente: Enough  
Mentiras: Lies  
Amigo: Friend (m)  
Sí: Yes  
su gusto de los labios tiene gusto de la miel: Your lips taste like honey  
hermoso: Beautiful (m)  
Quiero más: I want more

**German Translations:  
**Ficken:  
Ja: Yes


End file.
